


【索Snake/索妞pwp】晚安(Good night)

by LuciferM_SnakeFucker



Category: Solal/Snake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferM_SnakeFucker/pseuds/LuciferM_SnakeFucker





	【索Snake/索妞pwp】晚安(Good night)

Solal非常确信这是一场梦。冰冷巨大的黑暗压得他几乎喘不上气。他似乎被禁锢在椅子上，手足都无法移动。这种无力感仿佛现实中的焦虑侵入睡梦，让他想大声嘶喊，想扯破空间，但无济于事。

突然，远处出现一颗明星，划破黑夜，直直地冲他逼近。仿佛有个踊跃的小人踏着金色的星光，快乐地向他跑来。

沃夫冈，你到天堂来找爸爸了吗？Solal大口大口地呼吸，心跳加速，他努力眨着眼睛，想看清那金色的人影。然后他听见了可怕的窸窸窣窣的爬行。

他下意识地闭上眼睛，想让自己从这个诡异的梦里清醒过来。然后他听见有人用Nuno的声音在他耳边低语，“你在向晨星祈祷吗，哈哈哈？别忘了，那可是恶魔(Lucifer Morningstar)的姓氏。”

他睁开眼睛，金色的星星不见了。取而代之的是挂着金色腰带和颈饰的Nuno，甚至，他还有着细长的金色瞳仁。

“Nuno？” Solal不可置信地喃喃道。

梦里的Nuno近乎全裸着，事实上，他身上只有腰带和颈饰。他扒着椅子背，顶着乱糟糟的头发一脸张狂地笑着，并且在Solal周围来回转悠，垂着眼睛上下打量着他。

“嗯？你在说什么呢？我叫Snake。” 说完，他张张嘴，露出他两颗小獠牙和分叉的舌头。

“我可以满足你内心最隐蔽的欲望哦，” Snake轻轻用尖牙碰了碰Solal的耳朵，“只要你向我祈祷。”

Solal咽了咽吐沫。他想起自己对Nuno一切不实际的幻想。想和他接吻，想把他操哭，想要将他据为己有，甚至想让Nuno怀上自己的孩子。

这些对同事的糟糕想法他早就压在心底，甚至他已经能够做到在Nuno面前不露出一丝一毫情绪。

然后，Solal听见了Snake轻轻的一声嗤笑。他看着对方嘲讽的脸，仿佛他早已被这个顶着Nuno样貌的家伙看穿了。

这让他脸上发烫。

而Snake已经绕到他正面，眯着眼睛盯了一会儿他的裆部。

“我猜，你想对他这样做是不是？” 他非常热情地将一条腿抬起来，越过Solal的肩膀，踩到了椅子背上。Solal几乎没意识到，自己的手脚依然动弹不得，他被眼前的景象唬住了。

在Snake阴茎和后穴中间，还有一副完整的女性生殖器官。

他鲜红的阴道因为他的姿势而微微张着口，Solal甚至能看到里面湿润而富有弹性的肉壁。后穴似乎还肿着，仿佛他刚被什么人粗暴对待过。

老天，这真的是梦吗？Solal不止一次幻想过Nuno的后穴和他插进去的感觉。但这个梦境的场景太过鲜活，已经超过了他的想象。

Snake一手抚摸上了他自己的下体，Solal根本移不开眼睛，他以前从没见过什么人如此大方地展示自己。Snake的手指先勾到他自己的后穴。

他几乎没费什么力就插入了两根手指。

“喜欢吗，Papa？” 然后他开始搅动着自己身体内部。可恶，对方模仿Nuno纯真的语气，但却在他面前做着如此下流的事。Solal感觉自己迅速地勃起，可惜他的手根本动不了。

Snake搅动地非常用力，连阴道口都被带弄着扯开。

他的两个穴口都开始流淌出体液，后穴的粘稠肠液顺着他的手指，亮晶晶地流满了他整只手。而他的阴道口，因为没有手指的照顾，只能无助地一张一合，挤出一股股淫液。

Solal的呼吸非常粗重。

此时的Snake居高临下看着他，仿佛投下甜美诱饵在耐心等待猎物上钩的捕猎者，但Solal根本顾不得了。他微微往前探身，吻住了Snake的阴道口，然后对着那里轻轻地吸咬。

果然，Snake满足地呻吟起来，和他幻想中Nuno呻吟的声音完全吻合。这让Solal更加卖力了一些。他的吻技非常好，舌头也相当灵活。当他的舌头勾舔着Snake又湿又软的内部，他能感觉到Snake的阴道在剧烈地收缩着。

对方似乎也有点站不稳了，连后穴的手指也停住了动作。Snake几乎完全靠在Solal脸上，享受着对方给他的服务。

Snake的味道非常能唤起他的性欲，他不知道自己是不是把Nuno身上香水的味道移植到了梦里。而Snake此时已经揉搓上了自己的阴蒂，不断发出甜美的呻吟。他的手指在Solal眼前晃动着，但Solal无暇顾及。

他的动作格外专注。他要好好在梦中感受Nuno的美好。

Snake流的水非常多，随着Solal的刺激几乎难以控制的从穴口里不断涌出，显示着它主人的身体早已为交合做好准备。Solal几乎用嘴接不住这汩汩的淫液，而Snake还在胡乱扭动着，这蹭得他胡子上都亮晶晶的。

Solal很想继续，似乎他用嘴就能把敏感的Snake送上高潮。他想看Nuno高潮的模样，即使是在替代品的脸上。

“可以了。” 他突然听见Snake小声说。

也许是因为这家伙再继续被舔就彻底软了，而他显然是想做拥有主动权的那个，Solal猜测。他想不出为什么Snake会叫停，明明是这家伙跑到自己梦里胡作非为。

他不知道自己先前的想法早被看透了。

Snake用手推开了Solal的脸，然后两只手一起，拉扯开了自己的阴道。那里已经被Solal吸吮得充血，而且还在张合着渴求更多。

他大方地将自己内部展示在Solal面前。“要试试里面的感觉吗？” Solal注意到Snake的脸红红的，似乎他也因为这样羞耻的展示而兴奋。

“还是要这里呢？”，Snake松开手指，Solal不舍地盯着那条缓缓合上的小口，然后看到Snake又扒开后穴的穴口，露出里面深红的甬道。

“说不定这里更满足你隐蔽的幻想呢？嗯哈哈哈哈，对Nuno的，是不是？”

Solal嗫嚅着否定，但他硬得不行的阴茎早已替他作出了回答。

“不是吗？”

Snake放下了一直踩着椅背的腿，将脸凑近Solal。“你以前和Nuno的那些春梦，其实都是我哦。”

Snake解开了他西服裤的扣子，轻车熟路地揉搓着，“我穿过女服务员的裙子，空姐的制服，娼妓的皮裤。我当过你的性奴，被迫在你面前用道具自慰，这些你忘记了吗？” Solal脑海中闪过一些早已模糊但依然令人脸红心跳的片段，似乎理解了自己潜意识里对Nuno隐蔽的性幻想都来自哪里。

“这次真不错呢，”Snake满意的撸动着Solal的阴茎，“你好像格外兴奋。” 

然后他跨脚骑了上去。

Solal一瞬间被炙热又紧实的软肉包裹了，他咬着牙让自己不直接射出来。他感觉身上的Snake揽住他开始扭动腰肢。一边发出高亢的呻吟。

他甚至不知道自己操进的是Snake身下哪个洞里。但Snake并没有给他思考的空间。他几乎用那里把Solal所有的精力都吸走了。

Snake下面看起来能被扩开的很大，但他夹得真紧，紧到每次Snake起身的时候Solal都觉得对方体内的软肉被他带出来了。然后他还吻上了他，狠狠地用嘴吸着他的舌头那种吻。Solal任何剩余的理智都不复存在。

他被动地让Snake用屁股操着，似乎他就是个椅子上绑住的玩具。但这玩具让Snake玩得不亦乐乎。

Snake流了太多的液体，从他体内，喷洒在他身上。也许蛇都很容易高潮，Solal迷迷糊糊地想。

Snake似乎中途调整了坐姿，让Solal照顾一下他另一个洞，但他分不清了。

他早已沉迷于身上恶魔的引诱。

而他的西裤早就被Snake大量的高潮液打湿了。对方已经完全骑在他身上了。他的腿缠住Solal的腰，迷醉又满足地呻吟叹息着。他的手臂也紧紧缠着Solal的脖子，仿佛要将自己与他融为一体。

Solal再也忍不下去了。

他射在了Snake的体内，感觉Snake也为此再次高潮。Solal其实已经在自己的梦中混乱得不行，甚至觉得怀里的人就是Nuno，他太满足了，仿佛饥肠辘辘的人突然被赏赐了一场盛宴。他低头吻吻Snake的发丝，觉得对方似乎僵住了一下。

他并没多想。

Snake在他身上趴了一会儿，似乎杂乱的呼吸稳定了一些。他乖顺的从Solal身上滑下来了。这时候Solal才意识到他四周依然是无尽的黑暗，和Snake的一场旖旎瞬间被淹没吞噬了。

他知道Snake要走了。

“晚安。” 他感觉对方轻轻舔了一下自己的耳朵。Solal努力眨眼，想在黑暗中看清Snake的表情。

然后他醒了。

四周依然很黑。

但他躺在自己家的床上。除了床单湿了，其他的似乎什么都没发生。

Solal又闭上了眼睛，归咎这一切是自己对Nuno的幻想。完全不知道窗外有条Snake扭头离去。

“晚安，我的爱人，”他身上的鳞片在月光下闪闪发亮，“虽然你把我当成了另一个人。”

【End】


End file.
